


Боевой

by Strawberry_Hope



Series: Путь к сердцу мужчины [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Sex, Humor, Loud Sex, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope
Summary: Сосед по комнате не уехал домой на выходные, и Ло с Дофламинго пришлось импровизировать.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Путь к сердцу мужчины [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022178
Kudos: 4





	Боевой

**Author's Note:**

> Меня все же подбили на написание продолжения. Причем не того, какого именно я хотела, но это тоже неплохой рассказ. Очень даже неплохой, как по мне)
> 
> На данный момент прошло около трех-четырех месяцев со знакомства Доффи и Ло и, соответственно, столько же с момента начала их отношений, потому что они - очень быстрые ребята с:

Ло прикрыл глаза. Не потому что они устали или он сам не хотел видеть происходящее… хотя, да — он не хотел видеть, ведь он больше хотел _чувствовать_ происходящее. Так, вслепую, можно было особенно четко ощутить, как холодный кафель стены обжигал и расцарапывал лопатки, как редкие брызги попадали на распаренную кожу, как быстро и хаотично сокращались мышцы, как мужчина, перекрывший собой большую часть сильного напора воды, прижимал к себе всё ближе и ближе и втрахивал в мокрую стену всё глубже и глубже. Возможно, ему стоило открыть глаза, чтобы видеть Доффи сейчас, потому что он реально этого хотел, однако так он точно не смог бы сдержать голос — они не должны быть пойманы сейчас. Хотя сама мысль о том, что их могли застать в самый разгар секса, только распаляла возбуждение и порождала парадоксальное желание быть менее сдержанным.

Уже пару они раз занимались сексом в общаге, но только в комнате Ло (на его кровати), когда его сосед Бепо уезжал с ночёвкой к родителям. Он и в этот раз планировал уехать на все выходные домой, но его рейс по каким-то там причинам отменили, и парню пришлось остаться в общежитии. К сожалению, Трафальгар узнал об этом только после того, как провёл Доффи с определёнными целями. Выгонять соседа было не прям совсем против моральных принципов парня — предыдущего своего соседа он выгнал бы из комнаты с удовольствием даже без повода, — но именно милого скромного и без того робкого Бепо выгонять было особенно стыдно. Поэтому он предложил нарушить общественный порядок в мужской душевой, а Дофламинго с энтузиазмом поддержал преступную инициативу.

Они и так ушли в самую дальнюю кабинку душевой и повернули вентиль на максимум, чтобы шум воды перебивал любые возможные звуки, но, явно, этого было слишком недостаточно. Потому что Ло хотелось кричать от ненасытных глубоких движений, и сдерживаться было мучительно тяжко. Видимо, за недолгое время их отношений Доффи уже успел избаловать парня такими мелочами роскошной жизни как хорошая шумоизоляция в спальне, но при этом Ло ещё не успел привыкнуть к потрясающим навыкам Дофламинго, чтобы без труда держать язык за зубами, когда тот игрался языком с его сережкой, надавливал пальцами на ямочки на пояснице, стискивал бедра, целовал ключицы, гладил член, игрался с сосками, и, конечно же, так умопомрачительно трахал — любой вариант доводил Ло до недееспособного состояния. Ещё был вариант с поцелуями, и тогда язык точно удержать невозможно, но он не выходил за пределы чужого рта, и звуки гасились об этот же поцелуй.

Сейчас его рот был свободен от поцелуев, глаза закрыты, в ушах стоял гул собственного кровообращения (отчего создавалось обманчивое ощущение уединения), а в голове билось желание кричать до боли в связках, и Трафальгар кусал костяшку указательного пальца, чтобы протрезветь от чрезмерного возбуждения. Он не видел — чувствовал, как у Доффи перехватывало дыхание от этого жеста, и Ло развозило сильнее. А потом он ощутил, как мужчина приблизился к его лицу и поцеловал мизинец, и что-то внутри него лопнуло.

Даже держа руку перед лицом, буквально у рта, парень не успел прикрыть его и заглушить протяжный стон:

— Бля-ять, До-оффи, да-да, так, сделай так… — и мужчина сорвался вместе с ним, мощными рывками вдалбливаясь в любовника и выбивая новые, но уже более невнятные звуки.

Ло пребывал на тонкой грани между реальностью и фантастической негой, и каждая фрикция могла оказаться для него решающей. Парень просто беспорядочно цеплялся руками за плечи, шею, волосы — за Дофламинго, и его пальцы соскальзывали с мокрого, скользкого тела, вынуждая повторять свои попытки снова и снова. В таком состоянии он совсем расслабился, не вспоминая о возможной опасности или о том, что от открытого общественного пространства общежития их отделяла хлипкая дверца душевой кабинки. От общественного пространства, где его все знали.

В этот момент из соседней кабинки раздался удивлённый голос:

— Трафальгар? — парень распахнул глаза и оцепенел, мгновенно выходя из своего расслабленного настроения, отчего все его мышцы напряглись, и любое движение доставляло только дискомфорт.

Его будто огрели чем-то тяжелым по голове, когда он уже в нетерпении ждал разрядки, и после первого шока парень начал злиться на этого неизвестного идиота, который мало того, что поперся мыться в четыре часа дня в воскресенье, когда ни один нормальный человек не пойдет в душ, так ещё и занял единственную соседнюю кабинку из семи возможных! Так что вместо того, чтобы соврать или просто промолчать, он зло приказал:

— Съеби, — сказано было настолько яростным тоном, что даже Дофламинго немного проняло, и он попытался отстраниться назад, чтобы выйти из возмущённого молодого человека. — Да не ты, — парень, напротив, притянул его за плечи к себе, насаживаясь на член и возобновляя движение, нарочито громко вздыхая, чтобы незваный слушатель точно съебал.

В соседней кабинке повернули кран, снижая напор воды (чёрт, Ло был настолько увлечён, что не услышал ни шагов, ни скрипа дверцы, ни постороннего шума воды), и некоторое время молчали, переваривая услышанное. А потом раздался смутно знакомый голос с очевидными насмешливыми нотками человека, который уверен в том, что только что выловил золотую рыбку или же нашёл повод шантажировать главного отличника медицинского института:

— С тебя задачки по органике, и тогда… — начал голос, но Ло совсем бесцеремонно его прервал:

— Пошёл нахуй, — Доффи улыбнулся и зашептал парню на ухо, что ему-то тут вполне неплохо, отчего злиться на случайного свидетеля получалось хуже, чем должно было быть.

Правда неизвестный все равно прекрасно справлялся с тем, чтобы вновь ввергнуть сокурсника (или около того) в бешенство. Потому что данный индивид не то что с первого — со второго раза не понимал, что ему здесь не рады, хотя придумать более прозрачный намёк было проблематично. Он продолжал гнуть свою линию:

— Я расскажу всё коменде, — пригрозил он, и Ло оторвался от только начинающегося поцелуя с любовником и повернул голову к перегородке, сверля её (почти) воспламеняющим взглядом и громко вздыхая.

А потом обернулся обратно к Дофламинго и, глядя со всей решительностью в глаза, предложил:

— Подсади, я сейчас перелезу через эту блядскую стеночку и въебу ему, — облизнул расцелованные губы и продолжил. — Я не оставляю свидетелей.

— Тише, боевой мой, — посмеиваясь, мужчина поцеловал парня в кончик носа. — Если хочет, пусть слушает и завидует, — и опустился, целуя в губы.

Ло усмехнулся в поцелуй, слушая, как их слушатель отшатнулся назад, явно удивлённый низким возбуждённым голосом партнёра своего однокашника, и врезался в другую, не граничащую с ними перегородку. Дальнейшая судьба горе-шантажиста Трафальгара нисколько не интересовала, ведь поцелуи с Дофламинго были в сто крат интереснее, не говоря уже про поцелуи во время секса.

Сквозь толщу вновь накатившего возбуждения Ло услышал громких хлопок двери, а потом ещё один и ещё — кто-то просто не мог нормально уйти, и от раздражения парень укусил любовника в поцелуе. Тогда Доффи шлёпнул его по бедру и, возвращаясь от неспешного темпа, что взял после их обнаружения, к предшествующему, оторвался от губ партнёра, для того, чтобы зашептать на ухо:

— Вдруг он правда убежал жаловаться твоей гадкой комендантке? — Ло не совсем понимал, к чему мужчина поднял эту тему, но его приглушенный и при этом довольный, едва ли не урчащий голос доводил уши Ло до экстаза, отчего его тело пробирало крупной будоражащей дрожью, и он жадно слушал всё, что ему хотел сказать Дофламинго. — И тогда эта старая ведьма прибежит сюда, застанет нас и… что тогда будет?

Ло смекнул, что пытался сделать Доффи, потому что у него это получилось: иррациональное желание быть застигнутым по-настоящему взыграло новыми красками, и от возбуждения затрепетала каждая клеточка кожного покрова начиная от члена и заканчивая горящими щеками. Он снова прикрыл глаза, прикусил свои губы, давя рвущийся на свободу стон, и двинулся навстречу любовнику, желая унять пробравший все тело зуд.

— Тогда… нужно выложиться… блять… на полную, — всё ещё кусая губы между словами, произнёс Трафальгар, судя по всему, правильный ответ.

Потому что Дофламинго хрипло рассмеялся, положил свою ладонь на член любовника и за пару синхронных движений довёл его до разрядки, а потом довёл до неистовства, продолжая терзать размякшего, распаренного, податливого парня, повторяя при этом:

— Плохой мальчик… нельзя водить в общежитие мужчин… нельзя с ними трахаться в душе… нельзя — плохой Ло… — Ло беспомощно ловил ртом воздух и захлебывался в нём, как и в сбивчивых из-за возбуждения словах Дофламинго.

В общем, если бы кто-то зашёл в этот злополучный душ, его бы точно не просто выселили, а отчислили, но кончая в очередной раз на живот мужчине, Трафальгар об этом не думал. Он думал о том, какой же красивый у Донкихота живот, голос и, конечно же, член и как же ему сейчас хорошо.

Дофламинго с силой схватил его обеими руками за талию и натянул на себя до упора, кончая. Ло потянулся к нему и, поцеловав морщинку между бровей, сказал:

— И всё же не пришла, — Доффи рассмеялся и поцеловал Ло под линию челюсти.

А потом настала пора расцепляться и приводить себя в порядок: для начала помыться нормально. Затем уже вытереться, кое-как одеться, толкаясь в ограниченном, не предназначенном для двоих пространстве, и выйти всё же по очереди, что было не настолько очевидно. Потому что шутки — шутками, а настоящего скандала в общежитии с последующим выселением Трафальгар не хотел: жить-то ему больше негде.

Но у Дофламинго были свои планы на дальнейшее развитие событий. Стоило парню повернуться к нему спиной, чтобы достать свои штаны, как он обнял его поперёк груди и, наклонившись к уху предложил:

— У тебя здесь очень весело и задорно Ло, но переезжай ко мне.

Сначала Ло был ошарашен столь внезапным предложением, но быстро поборол удивление, заменяя его нерешительностью, выдаваемую за наглость:

— Я не хочу жить за городом — долго добираться на учебу, — но для Дофламинго это было жалким аргументом.

И он перекрыл его чрезвычайно просто:

— Без проблем: мы купим квартиру поблизости.

— Мы… — повторил Трафальгар себе под нос, будто пробуя на вкус, совсем потерялся в собственных мыслях и, закономерно, не смог ничего возразить.

И они купят квартиру. На самом деле целый жилой комплекс, из которого выберут себе самую подходящую квартиру, но это произойдёт чуть позже. Сейчас они все же потолкаются в ограниченном пространстве кабинки, одеваясь, потом со смехом дотолкаются по коридору до комнаты Ло, ввалятся туда и очень смутят Бепо, не привыкшего к шумному поведению соседа, да и к его необычному бойфренду тоже.

**Author's Note:**

> Вот так вот я всех вас обманула, и текст на самом деле не про секс в душе, а про том, как Дофламинго предложил Ло съехаться)
> 
> Специально в тексте использовала некоторые студенческие жаргонизмы, например, общага — это общежитие; коменда — комендантка; органика — органическая химия, потому что Ло — студент. И из-за этого же у него пока только по одной сережке в ушах — по моему замыслу вторые появятся чуть позже.
> 
> Конечно же хочу прочесть ваши комментарии по поводу работы.


End file.
